Born To Bleed
by ABrokenWhisper
Summary: "One will make it better, will make it stop. Blood cells in their bodies now gather to clot." It seems like they were born to bleed... Two lost souls find themselves in one another, and beauty is discovered amidst all the pain and suffering. YukixOC


**SUMMARY:** "One will make it better, will make it stop. Blood cells in their bodies now gather to clot." It seems like they were born to bleed... Two lost souls find themselves in one another, and beauty is discovered amidst all the pain and suffering. YukixOC

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. I do own Miyo, though.

**A/N:** If you want to see how Miyo looks like, she's Setsuna from Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora. Just... without the... maid costume (?) thing. It's not like Miyo's hanging around with that thing. Eh. Also, feel free to pretend you're Miyo, if you're into that kind of stuff, haha.

"_I get the feeling you were born to bleed."_

As those words echoed inside her head, her feet abruptly stopped, her eyes widened, the sudden lack of movement managing to bring her back to reality. Her mind had been wandering through memories of a distant past, but she didn't even dare searching for the ones locked up deep inside her soul. The ones she tried so hard to _forget_.

She looked up, to face the place where she would be spending the rest of her high school years – _Kaibara High_. She then watched all the students rushing inside, so they wouldn't be late for the first class of the day. There was nothing about it that seemed to be different from her last school. With a long, deep sigh, she walked to the door of the large building, and couldn't help but feel all the stares she was getting from the other students. Everyone was stunned by her beauty; her silky, long blonde hair framed her angel face perfectly, while her big turquoise eyes seemed so innocent it was addicting. Boys were finding themselves allured to her, while girls couldn't help but envy her for being… _perfect_.

She froze when she heard someone pronounce the word. _Perfect_. Just the sound of the word itself made her blood run cold in her veins. People always seemed to tell her she was just perfect. In every _single_ way. But they couldn't be more wrong. They had no idea of what could be hidden behind the mask of _perfection_ itself…

"This is your new classmate, Katsura Miyo. Make sure she feels welcome. I will trust you to help her with anything she needs." The teacher announced. Then, he looked at her. "You may take your seat. If you have any trouble keeping up with the classes, please let me know." Miyo nodded and immediately took the only seat available, ignoring all the curious eyes watching her.

Time seemed to pass by slowly. Miyo's eyes wandered through the classroom, and suddenly widened when they found something different – or _someone_. He seemed to be especially concentrated on the book he had on his desk, and gently turned the page, like he didn't want to disturb the silence. His uneven gray hair and his tender lavender eyes gave him a unique appearance. He was definitely the most beautiful person she had ever seen, the true definition of _perfection_.

Before she knew it, the class had already ended, and Miyo was suddenly surrounded by questioning, curious eyes. "Where did you come from?" she heard a voice question.

"Wow, you're so beautiful!" another voice spoke.

"Why did you move here?" she kept jumping with her eyes from face to face, the voices never giving her enough time to come up with a proper answer. Suddenly, they were so many she could hardly manage to understand what they were saying.

Miyo sighed before smiling softly. She hated the attention, and the fact that she was the new girl only made it all worse. Even though she was amidst a crowd, she couldn't help but feel even _lonelier_. No matter how many people were surrounding her, she would always find herself completely _alone_.

She calmly got up. "Excuse me," she whispered, delicately, but loud enough to be heard by the interested students surrounding her. She then walked towards the exit without looking back, leaving behind a surprised crowd.

She kept walking aimlessly through the hallways, until she heard someone calling out her name. She turned around, surprised to see a brunette approaching, with the biggest smile she had ever seen. Her big sapphire eyes shone brightly as she bowed slightly before Miyo.

"I'm Honda Tohru, it's nice to meet you!" the girl said, smiling. However, she seemed rather anxious. "I wanted to talk to you right after class ended but everyone was trying to talk to you at the same time, I'm so sorry!"

Miyo looked at the young girl, surprised, and smiled softly. "It's alright, Honda-san. I'm Katsura Miyo, by the way." She then noticed two other girls approaching them, and frowned. "Friends of yours?" Miyo asked.

Tohru looked at Uo and Hana and her smile only grew bigger. Miyo would have sworn that smile could light up the entire city. "Uo-chan, Hana-chan! I'm so glad you're here! This is Katsura Miyo, the new girl!"

The blonde-haired girl looked at Miyo and smiled. "Welcome, Miyo-san! I'm Uotani Arisa, and this is Hanajima Saki. I thought you'd still be surrounded by the crazed crowd in the classroom." She said, laughing. Miyo blushed slightly. "I guess you're quite an attention magnet, huh?"

"It's not like I asked for it. I hate being the new girl…" Miyo muttered, sighing.

Hana, the dark-eyed girl with braided dark hair, seemed to be deeply studying the new girl. She seemed to have a strange aura around her. It was almost frightening. "I believe you won't regret being here, Miyo-san."

Miyo looked at Hana, surprised. It almost seemed like Hana was capable of reading her mind and seeing the deepest corners of her soul, the ones even Miyo herself failed to perceive. She felt like she had a ceiling made of glass when she was around Hana, like she was _transparent_, and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable being near her. Regardless, Miyo smiled politely, trying to brush all those thoughts off her mind.

"I haven't regretted it so far."

"And we'll make sure you won't!" Tohru added. Miyo couldn't help but smile at those kind words.

_I hope so… I hope it will all be different this time._

The school day passed by faster than Miyo thought it would. She had managed to keep a safe distance from everyone else, so she was able to avoid all the personal inquiries. She _hated_ talking about her life, about what she'd been through, about who she was. Especially because she _hated_ what she was. Unburying old memories and reopening aged scars and wounds that had never healed only gave fear and self-doubt more strength, and that was something she couldn't allow to happen. Not anymore.

As she stood in front of her locker, putting all her books in her bag and preparing to leave the building, she heard something beneath a bench squeak. Miyo frowned, and looked in the direction of the noise. _Squeak_.

Suddenly, a girl who was sitting on the bench putting her shoes on screamed, and immediately stood up, quickly getting away from the bench, with trembling knees and an expression of horror. "It's a rat! It's a disgusting rat!"

Miyo looked at the girl with a raised brow and then placed her bag down, making sure not to make too much noise, and slowly got down on her knees, trying to find what was below the bench. And there it was – a small white mouse, with little red eyes.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Miyo squealed, carefully cupping both her hands together. The mouse seemed to understand what she had said, as it quickly climbed to the palms of her hands. She then cautiously stood up, with the mouse still on her hands, as it stood on its little paws and looked at her deep turquoise eyes with what seemed a curious look. "Are you lost?"

"Why are you talking to the damn thing?" the girl screamed, in shock. "Get rid of that filthy creature!"

Miyo looked at her with a puzzled expression. "He's not filthy, he's adorable!" she answered, holding the mouse on her right palm and gently petting it on the head with her left index finger. She then looked at it with a look of understanding. "I know she has hurt your feelings, but don't listen to her." The mouse swiftly climbed her right arm and reached her shoulder. By that time the other girl had already muttered something under her breath and run away.

Miyo looked at the mouse, with a tender smile. "Let's go get you back home, shall we?"

As she turned to leave, her body suddenly froze in place as she realized she had been watched by the boy she saw in her class before, the one she defined as _perfect_. Turquoise eyes were now locked into amethyst. The lilac-eyed boy stared at the shocked girl in front of him, with widened eyes, as he still couldn't manage to hide the surprise he felt upon seeing such a rare scene.

"I thought girls were _terrified _of rats," he said, softly. Miyo easily understood the surprise in his expression.

"Well, I…" she sighed, and carefully petted the small animal on its little head with her right index finger. "I know it's weird, but mice are probably my favorite animals… I just can't understand why people find them so scary."

The boy's face seemed to soften, and a kind smile was now drawn on his lips.

"Sorry for not introducing myself in the first place. I'm Sohma Yuki. We're in the same class."

Miyo looked up at him, and she instantly felt like she was being hypnotized by his warm violet eyes.

"Katsura Miyo. I'm just the new girl. Nothing interesting about that." She answered, slightly laughing. She saw Yuki smile, and he seemed to be thinking about something. He then drew his attention towards the small mouse. Miyo also looked at her little friend. "Oh, I was just going to bring him to the Biology labs. I believe I saw him there before."

"Katsura-san, may I walk with you?" Yuki suddenly asked, after some awkward seconds of pure silence, with the kindest smile she had ever seen. She was surprised with the question, and even more surprised with his smile – which, in her opinion, was the most stunning smile she had ever seen. It could probably melt all the snow away in winter.

"Sure."

The two students then made their way towards the Biology labs, a comfortable silence falling upon them.

"Did you move here recently?" Yuki suddenly asked, turning his gaze towards Miyo. She looked up at him, and nodded.

"Yesterday, actually." She simply answered, carefully walking so the little rodent now sleeping on her shoulder wouldn't fall off. Yuki kept looking at her with curious eyes.

"Family matters?" Miyo nodded.

"It's always about family, isn't it?" she asked, and she knew her voice sounded sadder than she hoped it would with that sentence. The boy merely observed her, curious and confused. "Here we are," she announced, before entering the Biology lab, and thanked God for having arrived just in time, which meant no more hard-to-answer questions from Yuki. "Sorry for disturbing you, Takeshi-sensei." Miyo approached the teacher, who lifted his gaze from the book he was reading to look at the young girl and then at Yuki.

"Oh, Katsura-san, am I correct?" Miyo nodded. "What brings you and Sohma-san to-" he trailed off after he noticed the little white animal sleeping on Miyo's shoulder. "Oh, there you are!" he got up, and walked closer to the girl. "Where did you find him?"

"He was in the locker room. Fortunately, Katsura-san was able to find him." Yuki answered. The teacher smiled, and cautiously held the small rodent in his hands.

"He always runs away from everyone every time someone tries to even touch him," Takeshi admitted. "I'm actually shocked at the fact that you were even able to catch him. And even more shocked at the fact that he was sleeping on your shoulder! And how did he manage to get to the locker room?" he laughed. Miyo smiled.

"I guess I get on better with animals than with humans…" she slowly petted the animal's back, before Takeshi put him inside his cage.

"Well, thank you very much for bringing him back home." And with that, Miyo and Yuki bid their farewell and left the lab.

"I should get going now," Miyo turned to look at Yuki. "Thank you for coming here with me, Sohma-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuki watched the young girl walk away, and couldn't help but smile when he thought about the episode with the rat earlier. He had to admit that, at first, she didn't manage to catch any of his attention when she was first introduced to the class. He didn't even care to take a proper look at her. But as soon as his eyes landed on her, he could finally recognize the reason for all the hyper between the students. He just couldn't understand why everyone was saying she seemed different. And now that he did, he couldn't help but feel glad that he was in the right place at the right time.

"I felt strange waves coming from her." Hana bluntly spoke, while walking home together with Uo. Her friend looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? Please tell me she's not a psycho."

"She looks like she's been through a lot in the past. I sensed a lot of pain, sadness, _loneliness_. But also a lot of _strength_."

Uo was now raising both her brows at her friend.

"So, is she a _psycho_ or not?"

Hana shook her head. "Her waves are _different_. Similar to Yuki Sohma's waves, but different from the rest of the Sohmas' waves. She's unique. _Special_, indeed."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hana continued walking, calmly, with a thoughtful expression, as if she was trying to figure out what was hidden behind what her abilities didn't seem able to reach.

"I don't know yet."

Thank you for reading! Please review, so I can update it as soon as I can. No** review**, no **update**! *sad face*


End file.
